


[podfic] Colors of the Forest

by Annapods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Noise - Freeform, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, forest god Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It smelled like something that came from the sky, or maybe the very center of the earth. It was a perfume that swirled in Hajime's chest and made his mind feel light in his skull. When he came home, boots brown and crudy from playing among the trees, he asked his mother about it.She turned to look down at him, lips parting. "When you smell that," she said, sinking to her knees, "come home, okay?"Hajime wrung his hands in front of him, "Okay."00:17:41 :: Written bySuggestiveScribe.





	[podfic] Colors of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colors of the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955730) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ccotf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/orauli8uby50tra/%5BHQ%5D%20Colors%20of%20the%20Forest.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/orauli8uby50tra/%5BHQ%5D%20Colors%20of%20the%20Forest.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to SuggestiveScribe for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
